to be with you
by Jamethiel1
Summary: The jewel's almost complete, and Inuyasha has decided what he will wish for. But he has something to ask Kagome first, something that might change her life forever. InuKag
1. hanyou

{ Okay.. Well, this was an rp (though edited) held between Nakame (not a penname) and me.  Everyone is pretty much way out of character, and nothing really matches up with the show or even really makes much sense.  But it was fun to write anyway ^^;;  So I decided to post it, to have it saved up here, because I'm rather fond of it.  Oh, and to save some confusion, Naraku seems to have been conveniently left out of this fic Oo;  Inu/Kag }

===  ===  ===

**to be with you**

**Chapter 1 - hanyou**

By Jamethiel1 and Nakame

===  ===  ===

Hoisting the overloaded backpack over the well's edge, Kagome then appeared from its depths, panting heavily from her efforts_.  That's what I get for putting off my studying.. now I've got to cart around every book I own!_ Her back was already complaining. Now sitting upon the well and trying to catch her breath, the raven-haired human glanced around. Wasn't Inuyasha here to yell at her? Well, she _was_ early for once, it was just a little disappointing not to have the hanyou eagerly fussing over her absence. Though perhaps it was for the best; at least this way any fights would be put off until later. Standing, Kagome lifted her immensely heavy backpack and slung it over her shoulders, groaning as she did so. Then she began heading towards the village, hoping her friends would be there. 

Inuyasha was waiting in a nearby tree, dropping to the earth as she appeared from the well's depths.  "Why are you early, Kagome?  This is the first time," he commented, eyeing her before turning.  "Now, let's go."

"What?  Is it _bad_ that I'm early?" she demanded, irritated slightly since she was surprised by his sudden appearance.  "And go?  Go where?"

"To get the remaining jewel shards, stupid baka," he whispers.

Though he whispered, she still made out the gist of it.  Slowly counting to ten, Kagome failed in holding in her anger.  "Inuyasha..  Sit!" she yelled.

"What did you do that for, wench!?"

"I wouldn't be insulting me right now, unless you want another one!" she huffed, "And it was for being so rude!  You should learn some manners.  Seriously, I don't know why I even bother returning here!"

Standing once he could, Inuyasha continued walking without saying a word.

When he started walking away from her, she gaped openly.  "And where are you going!?" she demanded, sounding so much like the hanyou himself.

"To find the jewel shards," he repeated, though no longer whispered.

Standing firmly where she was for a moment, she fumed.  Then she shrugged and sighed, and jogged to catch up, struggling with her backpack the whole time.  

Inuyasha just continued to ignore her.

She continued to fume.. why wouldn't he speak to her?  Why wouldn't he even acknowledge her presence?  This was not like him.  Finally she had had enough.  "INUYASHA!  What _is_ your problem!?  Half the time you're yelling at me for being late, and now you won't even speak to me when I'm early!  What do I have to do to please you?"  had that last really been spoken out loud?  She glanced at the ground, flushed slightly, hoping he didn't take note to the odd framing of words.

"No, I'm not mad at you or anything, Kagome," he smirked, "I'm just thinking."

_New past-time?_ she found herself nearly saying, but somehow swallowed the retort before she did.  Inuyasha was undeserving of her wrath right now, and that was a rare event.  "Well.. will you at least carry my backpack..?  It's killing me.. please?"  

Inuyasha grab the pack and continued walking, not even a pause in his stride.

As he took the pack, Kagome stared, surprised yet again.  She had been expecting at least a 'Feh' to accompany that.  She was a bit worried about him, though she wasn't sure if she should be or not.  "Um.. Inuyasha?  What are you thinking about?" she asked meekly, glancing downward again.  'Probably Kikyou..' she thought.

"It's just a lot of stuff that deals with me, and if your thinking so, it isn't Kikyou."

"I thought no such thing!" Kagome snapped, lying.  She would never admit to thinking such thoughts.  Then she sighed, and just walked in silence for a moment, no more questions or accusations forming in her mind.

They continued walking throughout the day, Inuyasha in the lead as Kagome trailed behind, trying to figure out what was bothering the hanyou.  Inuyasha suddenly stopped at a clearing as the sun was setting, and laid Kagome's stuff down.

"Thank you.." she said meekly, realizing she hadn't said it before, and feeling badly.

"Feh," he jumped in a tree and sat there, saying nothing more.

She watched him jump into the tree and sighed, there was seriously something wrong with him today.  Digging through her pack, she found what she had been searching for and pulled it out.  "What some ramen?" she asked him, knowing he couldn't refuse.

He didn't disappoint her.  Leaping down from the tree, the hanyou waited impatiently as she got a fire started and cooked the soup.  As soon as it was thoroughly cooked, Inuyasha grabbed some and ate it as fast as he could, then immediately regretted it as he fanned his mouth and chanted, "Hot hot hot!"

Kagome chuckled; perhaps he was acting more normal than she had previously thought.  His appetite hadn't suffered, anyway.  "Maybe that'll teach you not to wolf down your food so fast!" she teased. 

Inuyasha grabbed a water bottle from where it jutted from Kagome's pack, and gulped it down, sighing with relief.  

"You big baby," she taunted, grinning at his actions.  Then she set upon her own food, eating it leisurely so she wouldn't repeat his mistake. 

Inuyasha sat nearby and watched until she was done, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she wanted to know, raising a brow slightly as she set aside her food, finished.  

Inuyasha smirked, "You've got food all over you, did you know that?"

"I what!?" she exclaimed, smearing an arm against her mouth and wiping of her school shirt.  "Where, did I get it?" she asked, standing.

"I don't know, you were the one eating it," Inuyasha replied, smirk not leaving his face.

She quirked a brow and had 'sit' on the tip of her tongue as she realized there hadn't been any food on her, then sighed and spared him this time.  "I least I have decent table manners," she retorted.  "Now.. have you seen the others?"

"No.  I've haven't seen them since you left," he replied.

"We'll find them eventually.  What have you been doing while I was gone, Inuyasha?" she asked.  Sango and Miroku would tell her how Inuyasha was usually moping around when she was in her own time, but she wasn't sure she believed them.

"Waiting for you, Kagome," he answered immediately.

She jumped slightly at his response, flushed, and then mentally slapped herself.  Of course he didn't mean it like _that_, as much as she'd like to believe it.  No, he just meant they couldn't go off after jewel shards when she was in her own time.  "Sorry to keep you from shard hunting for so long," she said.  She had been gone a while, having multiple tests all lined up.

"That's okay, I was waiting for you, so I was keeping myself busy."

Regarding him, she smiled despite herself.  "Miss me?" she asked him innocently, chuckling at the question and what she could guess his answer would be.

"Yes I did, Kagome," he smiled, looking serious.

Now she did stare, openly.  He had never admitted such to her before, not really.  Actually, his usual answer was "Feh," as she had expected it to be then.  "I missed you too, Inuyasha," she spoke, smiling.  Then she glanced around, suddenly embarrassed.  "Eh.. where to now?" she asked, not really thinking, just trying to get the conversation diverted from its current course.

"Well, it's a new moon tonight, so I'll be human.  All we can do is stay at camp until I turn back," he responded.

She blinked, numerous times.  The new moon was tonight!?  How could she have forgotten?  A slight smile appeared on her features before she could stop it, then she tried to put on a serious face, knowing how Inuyasha despised his human form.  "You're right; I forgot, sorry."

"I hate being half-breed, damn this," he muttered.

She watched him a moment, heart aching for him.  He must have had such a hard life, being as he was..  "_I _like you as a hanyou, Inuyasha," she said, trying to comfort him though didn't think her opinion really counted for much.  "And as a human."

"Yeah, and I like you as a human as well," he replied, raising a brow.

She laughed at this, smiling in good humor, her former bad mood having vanished some time during their conversation.  "Yeah, I wouldn't have me any other way.  Though it is good to know you like me," she teased, settling down at the foot of a tree, leaning upon it.

Inuyasha chuckled at the first of her reply, glancing away slightly at the second.

Kagome looked up at the sky to determine where the sun was now; wondering how long until sunset.  "I just hope for an uneventful night; it seems every time you turn human some demon is just waiting to attack," she sighed.  "Not that demons ever _wait_ to attack, but you know what I mean."

Watching the sun slowly settle below the horizon, Kagome's gaze drifted instead to Inuyasha, whose hair was already starting to shed its silver coloring.  She held her breath, always fascinated by the scene of his transformation.  She didn't know why he hated being human so much; she rather enjoyed the nights he turned human.  He seemed so much kinder somehow.  She guessed it was the emotions he wasn't used to.  Of course, rough words and behavior stuck to him no matter what the form.  A smile appeared on her lips at this thought.  

Inuyasha waited until was transformed, before he sat by a tree looking up at the seemingly absent moon.

Standing, Kagome moved over closer to the hanyou-now-human.  She sat there, nearer yet not too close, and looked once again upon his monthly form.  "It's not _so_ bad, is it?" she asked, considering him with a slightly tilted head, resting her chin upon her drawn up knees. 

"No, it's not that bad," he muttered rather agreeably, leaning upon the tree, waiting for the sun's return.

She sighed and moved over to her pack, removing her sleeping bag and laying it upon the earth.  She laid within its folds even as she looked to Inuyasha.  "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.  He always felt he had to be on guard, and that feeling only intensified when he was human.  She wished he could relax for once.

"No, I'm not going to sleep, you should though.  I'll tell you to wake up in the morning and everything," he replied, and stood, walking a little ways.

She frowned slightly at his response.  He really should sleep; his human form could not take all the abuse his hanyou form could.  Inuyasha either didn't seem to realize this, or didn't care.  But she sunk deeper into the sleeping bag, fighting sleep as her eyelids kept fluttering.

Inuyasha continues to walk around the clearing, mind still concentrated on what it had been for a while.   After what seemed an eternity, Inuyasha finally decided to ask her.  Glancing at the sky, he saw it was nearly morning so it would be okay to wake Kagome.  He went over to her and gently shook her, waiting for her to rouse before voicing his question, "Kagome.. do you want to be like me, a hanyou, or remain human?"

Her eyes widened slightly at his question, then she laughed lightly, figuring he was joking with her.  "Wh-what are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she asked, voice shaking despite her thoughts.  "I.. that's not even possible; why ask something like that?"

"Because I'm having second thoughts about the shards..  If I turn full demon, there's no guarantee that I'll be able to control myself.  Not even to protect you; I might even kill you," he lowered his head after he spoke, not meeting her gaze.

She shivered inwardly at his words.  She had seen what happened when his youkai blood took over, and she was terrified of him in such a state.  But.. if that's what he wanted.. how could she dissuade him from it?  It seemed, however, that he was frightened by the prospect of his youkai blood as well, at least for her safety.  Smiling slightly, she answered, "Inuyasha.. I'll admit I much prefer you as hanyou then youkai, but I'll stay by you no matter your choice.  But.. I still don't understand why you asked if I would like to become half-demon.."

"Because I'll kill you if I turn full demon, and if you turn half you'll be able to protect yourself," he replied.

Now she eyed him a bit warily.  How was she supposed to respond to such?  She had never considered such a thing.. wasn't sure she wanted to.  And could he even feel for her as a full demon?  But.. if he did choose to become a youkai, she did want to stay with him..  "How is that even possible?" she asked, voice quiet. 

"It's possible," was his only answer.

She watched him closely, shaking slightly in her unease.  If she turned half-demon.. she would never be able to return home.  But if she didn't and Inuyasha turned into a full demon.. she would either die or have to leave him forever.  Shutting her eyes tightly, she fought tears as she replied, "If you decide to turn into a youkai, Inuyasha.. then yes, I want to become a hanyou.." 

"Good," he responded, and she could hear the relief in his voice.  "Let's go get the remaining shards."

She swallowed, not opening her eyes until she felt she had her tears under control.  "But you're still human, Inuyasha," she reminded him, smiling wryly.  "You sure you want to go now?"

"Yes, let's go.  The sun's coming up anyway," he turns back and garbs her hand, smiling.

His smile seemed infectious, for she found herself returning it despite herself.  Laughing softly, she allowed him to help her up.  "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she replied, trying not to think upon what would happen when they found the shards.

"How many shards do we need?" he asked her.

Looking upon the jewel, she then turned to Inuyasha again.  "About three, I believe.." she answered, "but I could be wrong."

"Okay, come on then.  That shouldn't take long."

She nodded, small smile not leaving her face.  "I'm coming," she said, and started walking.  She glanced around, but was unable to see any gleam from the shard.  "Where do we start looking?" she asked.

"Anywhere, you pick," he replied.

She blinked in mild surprise, then nodded, smile spreading.  Glancing around, she picked a point that seemed right, pointing the direction to Inuyasha.  "That way!" she chose.  

"Okay, that way it is."

As they traveled in search of the remaining few jewel shards, Kagome's thoughts were concentrated around what Inuyasha had asked.  She had no idea how her life would change once she became a hanyou and Inuyasha a youkai, but somehow it seemed it would be for the worse.  "Inuyasha," she spoke to get his attention, "Is this what you want?  Me to become a hanyou, I mean."

Inuyasha said nothing for a moment, before finally replying, "I don't want to kill you when I'm a youkai, okay?  If I turn into one, I'll kill you and I don't want that to happen."

So he was fairly certain he was going to become a youkai.. _Might as well resign myself to the fact, she thought, heart clenching.  __But will he even remember me, really?  Or will he be like he is when his youkai blood takes over, just out for the thrill of a slaughter?  She shuddered at the thought, and took a step nearer to the hanyou.  _N-No.. I'm sure things will work out.  Even if that means.. me becoming a hanyou.._ _

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 1**

===  ===  ===

{ Will he become a youkai, will she become a hanyou?  Read on to find out!  ^^;; }


	2. complete

===  ===  ===

**to**** be with you**

**Chapter 2 – complete**

By Jamethiel1 and Nakame

===  ===  ===

A thought hit her, and she bit her lip, wondering if it was a bad idea to bring it up.  "Um.. Inuyasha?  Two of the jewel shards.. should still be with Kouga.." 

Inuyasha looked at her at that comment and growled at the thought of that wolf youkai, "Aren't you that mangy wolf's women now, Kagome?" he spoke rather scornfully.   "He says you're his woman," Inuyasha then turned around, "Forget it.  Come on, Kagome, let's go see what weak wolf has to say."  Inuyasha kneeled down so she could get on his back for faster travel.

She sighed inwardly at his growl and statement, knowing he was going to have such a response.  Couldn't he and Kouga just get along for once?  "I'm not 'his woman' and you know it, Inuyasha.  I don't know why you let him get you so worked up," she spoke, though climbed upon his back, brushing aside his silver mane of hair.  "And I don't want you fighting with him!  Let me talk to him," she instructed, tone suggesting she would have no argument.

Inuyasha ran to the mountains, jumping along the tops of trees to reach their destination.  When they were there, he let Kagome off his back and turned to her, "You go in there and I'll stay out here, okay?" he spoke, then explained, "So I won't fight him."  He continued in a calm voice, Oh yeah, if you get the last jewel shards I'll always be here to protect you, Kagome," he smiled, "Now go get the shards and tell him that Inuyasha didn't come by; I'll hide my scent."  He then vanishes somewhere in the forest, leaving Kagome alone.

She blinked in surprise, astonished that Inuyasha had actually agreed.  And that he'd let her go in there _alone_!  "Um.. okay.." she agreed, smiling slightly.  Her heart warmed with his next statement, hoping he meant he would protect _her_ and not the shards, but interpreting it how she liked.  With the last she nodded, and started walking, searching for the wolf demon who was convinced he was in love with her.  She shook her head slightly and sighed.

When Kouga scented Kagome nearby, he quickly ran out to meet her.  "Yo, Kagome!" he greeted, grabbing Kagome's hand in the process, "What are you doing here?  Finally decided to drop the mutt?"

Kagome attempted to free her hand without seeming rude.  She sighed though smiled, "His name's Inuyasha, and no I didn't 'drop' him.  I just came here to ask you something-"

"So that mangy dog's not here?" he asked, interrupting her.

She fidgeted at the question, not wanting to lie to him.  But she had already promised Inuyasha as to what she would say.  "It's just me," she spoke dishonestly, hoping she was an okay liar.  "Um.. Kouga?" she said hesitantly, unsure how to bring up the subject of the jewel shards.  So she decided to be blunt, probably a tactic learned from a certain hanyou, "I know they're yours and everything.. but we.. er, I really need your jewel shards.." 

"If you need them that much, kiss me and I'll give them to you," he answered with a sly smile.

Eyes widening, she opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.  She wasn't sure how she felt about _that statement.  Whether she should laugh or slap him..  Her eyes darted around for a moment, wondering if Inuyasha was near and had heard.  Probably not, or else he would already have been out with Tetsusaiga drawn.  "I.. uh.. there's no other way you'll give me the shards?" she asked, voice rather small.  "I mean.. I like you and all Kouga, but not like _that_..."  She gulped, nervous and a little agitated.  _

"I was just playing; you don't have to," he snickered, "but why do you need the shards, Kagome?"

_That was rather cruel of him_, Kagome mused as she realized he wasn't really serious.  Inuyasha would have killed them both if she had agreed to those terms.  Now she tried desperately to think of a good reason without having to tell him the complete truth.  He would never give her the shards if he knew it was so Inuyasha could become a youkai.  "Well.. I.. I'm the one that shattered the jewel in the first place, so I'm responsible for getting all the shards back," she explained.  "I've been working so hard to collect them all, and you have some of the remaining few.  It would make my life so much easier if the Shikon no Tama was complete again.." she spoke, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes.  "So, won't you give me your shards, please?"  She tried not to ruin the act by laughing.  

 "Well, okay," Kouga replied with barely a pause, and took out the shards that was in his legs, giving them to her.  "Oh, and, Kagome, Inuyasha is here, I can smell him.  So go on." 

Looking down at the two shards in her hand, Kagome smiled.  She hadn't really expected him to give them to her so easily, but she was really happy that he had.  Kagome jumped slightly at his statement, flushing as she realized her lie had been found out.  But a smile overtook her face again as she formed a fist around the shards and dashed forward, giving the wolf youkai a friendly and grateful hug.  "Thanks, Kouga!" she said, glad he understood, and withdrew.  "Bye!" she called, and moved to find Inuyasha.

Kouga smiled and waved, before vanishing at a run, though without his trademark whirlwind of speed.  Inuyasha came out of hiding, stepping in front of Kagome.  "So, did you get them, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome held up the two shards, beaming.  "Of course!" she said, glad Inuyasha didn't seem to have seen her hug Kouga.  "You doubted me?  I told you I'd get them," she said, rather proudly.

"What did you do to get them?" he questioned, raising a single brow, though his voice sounded rather peaceful.

"Ah.. heh, heh.." she answered at first, sounding nervous.  Then she patted Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled, laughing quietly, "I just asked him for them and explained that I was responsible for collecting them.  That's all!"

"Okay.  So is that all of them?" he asked, though if he sounded excited or nervous she couldn't tell.

"I don't know.."  She reached around her neck and revealed the rest of the jewel, holding her breath as she removed it and placed it in her palm.  She pressed the two shards into its fracture, and shut her eyes as a light shown brightly, blinding her a moment.  Then it faded, and she looked down at her palm.  "I.. don't believe it.." she said breathlessly, for in her hand laid the complete Shikon no Tama.  They had been journeying so long, and they had finally found all the pieces..  it was finally over.  Well.. except for Inuyasha's wish.  Choking down her emotion at that, she held the jewel out to him.  "Well, here you go.. as promised.." she managed to say cheerfully, though she wasn't feeling exactly that.

Inuyasha took it with perhaps the same amount of awe she had.  It was finished.  "Okay.. I wish to become a yo-" he cut himself off, seeming to think of something.  He handed it to Kagome then, "You make your own wish, I'm not going to be a full demon.  So you wish for yourself, think about it, Kagome."  He smiled, and glanced away from her a moment.

"Y-you're not?!" she exclaimed, eyes widening as he handed the Shikon no Tama back to her.  But he had always said he was going to become a youkai.  And she had never though of what she would want from the jewel, she had always promised it to Inuyasha.  The only thing she wanted.. was to be with him forever..  She knew that was impossible how things were now.  Inuyasha was a hanyou from the feudal era, he despised being human, and he would never fit in her world.  She.. well, she wouldn't live near as long as Inuyasha, him being half demon.  "A-alright.." she spoke, nervous though determined.  She knew what she was doing to wish for.  Shutting her eyes tightly, she hoped it was the right choice, for she doubted she'd get a second chance.  "I wish.. I wish to become a hanyou.."

Inuyasha looked up expectantly at her, shock on his face.  He watched as she changed, wondering what she would look like, wondering if this decision meant what he thought it did.

The change was an incredible feeling.  She felt power surge through her, unlike those of a miko, and knew now how Inuyasha must feel.  And why he felt weak as a human.  She watched her hands in fascination, seeing her nails sharpen, grow longer.  Then she closed her eyes, and awaited the rest of the transformation.  When she finally felt it was complete, she opened her eyes again, and felt her heart clench.  _I guess I wasn't too specific.._ she thought, blinking back tears.  With her now more sensitive nose, though it would never match that of Inuyasha's, she could tell she was a neko hanyou.  _Funny.. that's how Shippou had drawn me that once..  She couldn't see herself, but two cat-like ears now rested atop her head, black as the rest of her hair.  Her eyes were now a green color, instead of their usual brown.  All in all, her outward appearance hadn't changed all that much.  But.. she was a _cat _hanyou!  Would.. would Inuyasha still like her?  She found she couldn't raise her eyes to meet him, didn't want to see a look of disgust on his face.  So she lowered her gaze to the ground, afraid she had made a terrible decision. _

Inuyasha ran up to her once she had fully changed.  "Wow, Kagome," he spoke breathlessly.  He pulled her into a hug, "You're a cat hanyou; you look beautiful."  Inuyasha smiled as he released her, "Let me see if you have fangs," he said as he checks, "Yep, you're a cat demon alright."  He smiles again as he says mostly to himself, "A cat hanyou and a dog hanyou, this will be pretty funny."  He continues calmly to her, "But that's okay, Kagome.  Do you like your hanyou form?"

Feeling Inuyasha embrace her, which was the _last thing she had been expecting, she flushed slightly and looked up, dazed.  "R-Really?" she asked hopefully, smile gracing her lips.  He thought she was beautiful?  He didn't mind.. he liked her this way.  A giddy feeling overcame her, and she hugged Inuyasha back tightly before releasing him, laughing lightly as he inspected her fangs.  "I like this form.." she spoke carefully, trying to figure it out as she answered.  "I feel.. stronger for one.  But mainly, I'm just glad 'cause I can be with you.."  She looked at him a moment, then carefully looked away, still with a flush upon her cheeks.  She sighed in contentment, just enjoying what went on around them.  "I.. these senses are amazing.. what I can hear.. smell.."   _

"Touch," he completed for her, and as he kissed her lips lightly.  Then he backed away with a smile still on his face.  "Let's see how far you can run and jump," he challenged, not giving her a chance to respond to the kiss.  "Ready?  Go!" and he dashed away through the trees.

Kagome's heart fluttered wildly as he kissed her, and she smiled when he suggested a race, nodding breathlessly.  She felt she could run to the edges of the earth just now.  There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind _what about Kikyo..? but she shoved it aside for now.  She raced after Inuyasha, amazed at the speed she was running, leaping.  _

Inuyasha stopped after a while, turning to Kagome.  "What about your family?" he questioned, "Let's go back to your time and show them, Kagome."

When Inuyasha stopped, Kagome halted as well, looking at him curiously.  Her family!?  Her breath caught.  She hadn't even thought of them.. now.. now she would never get to see them again, being a hanyou.  And, even if she could.. she would outlive them.. watch them die.  Kagome fought tears and she nodded and followed Inuyasha as he started toward the well.  Emotions fought within her, love and longing for Inuyasha, an ugly jealousy and despair about Kikyo, and an overwhelming depression when she thought of her family.  It was all too confusing.  "Um.. Inuyasha?  What if.. what if they don't like my choice?  I mean, I can't stay there anymore.. I chose to stay here with you.  How can I tell them that?" 

He looked over to her, an unreadable expression on his face.  "I'll be there with you," was his only reply, as he continued on to the well.

She nodded, smiling wearily.  "Let's go then," she said, and leapt into the well once they had arrive.  Appearing at the bottom the well in her own era, she for a moment thought she was deaf, then realized that she had actually, miraculously, returned to her human form.  How did this happen?  What did this mean?  For one, she wouldn't be able to show her family what she looked like as a hanyou, but perhaps that was a good thing.  Another.. she was back, a human in her own time.  If she wanted.. if she wanted she could stay here like nothing had ever happened.  

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 2**

===  ===  ===

{ Next chapter coming soon ^^  The next chapter of "he loves her, he loves her not" should be up soon as well! }


	3. home

===  ===  ===

**to**** be with you**

**Chapter 3 – home**

By Jamethiel1 and Nakame

===  ===  ===

Inuyasha appeared beside her, and helped her from the well, saying nothing about her human appearance.  He smiled at her though, and she could see the confusion in his eyes.  Kagome smiled back, the same confusion in her own expression.  It would be better if they didn't try to explain it; it would save a lot of headaches anyway.  "Come on then.." she spoke, and began toward her house.  She stepped in, "Mom?  Souta?  Grandpa?" she called, looking for them.

Souta came running in and shouted, "Kagome's home!" happily.  Her grandpa also made an appearance, "Hi, Kagome, hi Inuyasha."  Souta runs to play with Inuyasha's ears, while Inuyasha smiled, unsure.

Kagome smiled, giggling slightly when Souta began to play with Inuyasha's ears, then sobered.  "Is Mom here?" she asked, just as her mother made her appearance.  "Kagome, you're home!  And you brought your friend," her mother smiled at them, then saw the expression on Kagome's face and she suddenly became more serious.  "Kagome..?" she questioned.  Kagome smiled slightly, "Hey everyone.." she said weakly, wondering where to go from here.  She looked to Inuyasha helplessly, fighting tears as she still inwardly tried to decide.  It was really no decision at all, she knew what she would choose, the only thing her heart would allow.  But that meant hurting someone, leaving someone behind, and she wasn't sure she could. 

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome, "You should tell them, Kagome.  They should like the way you chose."  He smiled reassuringly and went over to Kagome.

She smiled slightly at Inuyasha, then glanced at the ground.  Her mother would understand, but she doubted Souta would take it too well.  Then she looked up at them, ready to tell them.. and didn't know where to start.. what to say.  She decided the goods news should come first.  "We completed the Shikon no Tama!" she exclaimed, smiling true happiness.  It had been her fault it was shattered in the first place, and she had always felt guilty over it.  "And.. and.. I've decided that.." she paused a moment, hesitant to continue.  Looking over at Inuyasha, however, she found the courage, "I decided that I'm going to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha."

Souta and gramps looked up and exclaimed, "What!?" at the same time.  Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome, "You did great," he whispered to her, and looked to Kagome's mom expectantly.

She smiled and laughed lightly when Inuyasha hugged her, glad he was here to back her up.  Otherwise she would never have had the courage.  Her mother was just watching them, a sad smile on her face.  Kagome, looking over at her, gulped as she walks over to her mom, ignoring Souta and her grandpa's responses for right now.  She could explain it to them later.  "Mom?" Kagome asked, standing before her. 

Her mother hugged her tightly before releasing her, tears in her eyes.  "I always knew what you would pick," her mother said, smiling a mixture of joy at her daughter finding love, and sadness that she would be 'losing' that same daughter.  "I'm so happy for you," she finished, and it was Kagome's turn to initiate the hug, tears in her own eyes.  "Thanks for understanding, Mom!" she said, smiling, before stepping away and returning to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome with a smile, "Do you want to stay here for tonight, Kagome?" 

When Inuyasha turned to her and said that, her face brightened considerably, and she clasped one of his hands in her own.  "Oh, _can_ we?!" she exclaimed wistfully.  This would be one of her last times with her family, one of the last times she was human.  Once she left this world, she had a feeling she probably wouldn't return.

"Sure we can stay.  And I'm sure your mother, Souta and gramps won't mind. Do you?" he asked as he looked to the three.  Souta said he didn't mind and so did gramps, but he still give Inuyasha the evilest eye he had.  Inuyasha ignored him and looked to Kagome's mother.

"No, please stay the night," she spoke, glad her daughter wouldn't be leaving right away, "You can stay in Kagome's room."  Kagome nearly sputtered at that; what was her mom _thinking?  She felt a flush come to her cheeks despite herself.  She was sure they would have had to at least sleep in different rooms.  Her mother really __must approve of her decision!  "Thanks, Mom, Souta, Grandpa," she spoke, smiling.  "I love you all, and I'm glad you understand," she finished, looking at the other two, knowing they probably didn't completely understand why she was leaving, but at least they hadn't made a scene about it._

Inuyasha smiled and picked up Kagome, carrying her up to her room.  Inuyasha then placed her down gently.  "Your mom's cool, Kagome; I like her," he spoke as he walked around a moment.  Then he turned to her, "What do you want to do, Kagome?"

She smiled as Inuyasha picked her up, feeling giddy, and wrapped her arms around him.  When he placed her down, she sighed contently, nodding at his statement.  At his question she tilted her head as she thought about it, feeling suddenly awkward.  What _did _she want to do?  

She was 'saved' from the decision by her grandpa's call of "Kagome!  Hojo's here to see you!", and jumped, eyes widening slightly.  Hojo didn't know about this!  How the heck was she supposed to tell him she had decided to run off with some dog demon after how nice he had always been to her?  He didn't even know about Inuyasha!  "Coming!" she called, casting a glance at Inuyasha.  "Perhaps you should stay here?" she suggested, not knowing how Hojo would respond to someone with ears, or how Inuyasha would respond to the boy who had been asking her out for the past couple years.

Inuyasha nodded and stayed by a window to watch.  He saw a strange boy standing out side waiting for Kagome.  Inuyasha pointed down at him, "Who's that, Kagome?"

She sighed in relief as he said he would stay, then smiled nervously as he spotted Hojo.  "Him?  Oh, he's just someone from school," before she could be questioned further, she dashed from the room, hurrying downstairs.  She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't do something they both would regret.  Stepping outside, she waved to him, "Hey, Hojo.  Um.. what brings you here?"

"I brought you these," he spoke as he brings out some flowers, "I hope you'll get better from your cold soon, Kagome.  "Oh yeah, here's the notes for school I collected for you.  Well, see you soon, Kagome," he said as he began to walk off.

She took the flowers and notes with a dazed expression, and watched him walk off for a moment.  Then she took a few steps forward, "Wait, Hojo!" she called, hoping he had heard her.  She couldn't just let him leave with no explanation.  He had always been nice to her, even when Inuyasha hadn't.. she owed him the truth.  Or, as much as the truth as could be told.

Hojo stopped and turned around with a smile on his face, "Yes, Kagome?"

She glanced at the ground, unsure how to say it.  Then she looked up at him with a slightly sad smile.  "Thanks for everything, Hojo," she began, "But.. I.. well, I'm not going to be attending school here anymore.  And I won't even be living here.. I.. I'm sort of getting married.." she said with a flush on her cheeks, wondering if that was the best thing to say.  She walked up to him and handed him the flowers and notes back, "Sorry, Hojo.. and thanks again.." 

Hojo just watched her a moment, before replying, "No, Kagome.  Keep them, they're a gift.  It's okay."  And then he walked away without another word.

Inuyasha had heard the whole thing.  He turned around to wait for Kagome's return.

She smiled after Hojo, holding the flowers to her chest as she returned to the house.  She didn't even consider that Inuyasha might have heard what they said.  Entering her room, she set the flowers on her dresser before turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's gaze followed her as she entered, "So what was that about, Kagome?" he asked with a smile.

The smile disarmed her a bit, for it wasn't exactly the response she had been expecting.  "Like I said, he's just someone from school," she repeated, then glanced down at the flowers on the dresser and knew that explanation wouldn't be enough.  "Well, he heard I was sick so he brought me some flowers and notes from school.."

"He's nice," was the hanyou's only response, quite a shock to Kagome. "So what are we going to do, Kagome, just sit here and talk?" he continued, smiling briskfully.

She leaned upon the dresser, body not facing Inuyasha though she considered him from the corner of her eye.  A small smirk played upon her lips as she tried not to laugh, she knew it would probably sound hysterical anyway.  What a loaded question.  "Why, Inuyasha?  You have something against talking?" she asked carefully, awaiting his reaction.

"What?  I was waiting for you to start," he smiled.  "Okay.. so are you going to be alright with your transformed self, Kagome?"

Now she did laugh, though more from surprise, along with a mixture of relief and disappointment, than anything.  She soon stifled the sound, trying to consider his question seriously.  "I'll be fine with it, and I can't say I disliked the short time I spent as a hanyou.  Though, as long as you're there, it doesn't matter what form I am," she smiled, though was still not facing him.  "What made you decide not to become a youkai, anyway?  You seemed so sure that's what you wanted.."

"I didn't want to turn into a blood-thirsty demon and kill you," he spoke simply.

She smiled and nodded at his reply.  "I'm glad you decided to stay a hanyou," she said, "I like you the way you are."  Kagome finally turned eyes to him, before a thought struck her and she had to look away again.  "Inuyasha," she started, trying to keep any emotion from her voice, "what about Kikyou..?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Kikyou who?"  Then he went up to Kagome and kissed her.  "I choose you," he said softly in her ear. 

Kagome felt like arguing, like reminding him of all he had promised Kikyou.  She felt like reminding him of all the times he had gone to her, how he had chosen Kikyou before.  How he said he owed her his life.  How much he loved Kikyou.  But when he moved forward and she felt his lips on hers, all her arguments died before they could be formed.  All worries were erased, and all doubt of his feelings faded when he whispered those words to her.  Her heart soared, and she flung her arms around him, crushing him in an enthusiastic hug.  He couldn't know how much those words meant to her, how long she had dreamed of hearing them.  "Thank you.." was all she was able to say, and even those words were choked.  She knew how stupid it sounded, but was too happy at the moment to care.  Finally she released him, blushing slightly at her display, but smiling nonetheless.  

"Welcome," Inuyasha said with a smile, "Kagome, you don't have to worry about Kikyou because I choose you; Kagome, the one I love."

She smiled up at him, eyes shining with the tears she tried to hold back.  He loved her..  Kagome couldn't think of a time when she had been happier than this; this moment outshined any.  He loved her, he had chosen her.  "I love you too, Inuyasha," she whispered more than spoke, emotion overcoming her.  She had waited so long for this moment, and it was finally happening.  She laughed mockingly at herself, wiping her watering eyes.  "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be crying," she spoke, knowing he'd probably think her stupid for doing such.  But she couldn't help it, she was just so happy.  

"It's okay, Kagome.  You can cry onto my shoulder 'cause I meant it this time," he smiles.

"That's sweet, Inuyasha," she replied, melting with his words.  But she wiped her eyes again, shaking her head slightly.  "But I'm okay, really."  She returned his smile, completely free of worries for the time being.  It didn't even matter that she would be returning to the feudal era soon, probably permanently.  Inuyasha loved her, and that's all that mattered.  A content sigh escaped her, and Kagome moved to her bed, falling upon its plush mattress and staring at the ceiling.  "What's next, Inuyasha?" she found herself asking, "I mean.. we'll return to the feudal era and I'll become a hanyou again.. but what after that?"

"I don't know; maybe you should go to school tomorrow to say bye to all your friends till you go," he spoke, moving to lay on her bed.

Kagome listened to his suggestion and giggled slightly, "I asked about after we returned to the feudal era.. but that's a good idea.  You should come too!  Er.. after classes I mean.  My friends would love to meet you!"   She looked over as he lay beside her, and she smiled.  "Only if you want to, of course.."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Okay, I'll go with you, but don't they think I'm a freak or something?  And other girls would love me and hang around me all the time?"

Kagome thought about this a moment.  "Well, they do think you're a violent, jealous jerk," she spoke bluntly, but unable to hide a slight smirk, "but I want them to meet you anyway.  Who knows?  Maybe you'll prove them wrong?"  It was obvious she was teasing him.  She paused again before continuing.  "As to all the girls wanting to hang around you.. I think you're just being conceited," she mocked a fierce look, "But if any of them try it, I'll give 'em hell!"  

"You're right.  So when are we leaving to meet your friends, Kagome?" he asked, still with a smirk on his face.

"In the morning after school?" she suggested, gazing back up to the ceiling.  She smiled happily, content for the time being.  She didn't have any worries.  Not with school, nor Kikyou, nor the Shikon no Tama.  Inuyasha was with her, and nothing else mattered.  "That alright with you?" she continued, awaiting his response.

"After school," he smiles, "I'll wait for you then."

"Okay, after school it is," she confirmed, "Thanks, Inuyasha."  She glanced over at him, "Of course, we might want to hide your ears.." she mused, "I'm not sure my friends are quite ready for the real you."

"Okay, how about this?" he pulls out a hat, "Will this do, Kagome?" he asked and put it on.

She blinked in surprise, then watched as he placed the hat on, effectively covering his ears.  "Yep, that's perfect," she said cheerfully, before snatching it off his head, grinning.  "But you shouldn't wear it until tomorrow; otherwise I can't see those cute ears of yours!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, I have cute ears and I'm proud of it."

Kagome giggled and, unable to help herself, propped herself up on her side and reached out a hand, rubbing one of his ears gently.  

Inuyasha smiled and said, "You're going to have ears too, Kagome.  Remember?"

"Yes, but they aren't going to be near as fun to play with as yours," she countered, grinning.  She leaned closer so she could reach his other ear, and stroked that one as well, encouraged by his not yelling at her.  

"I'm used to it Kagome," Inuyasha sits on the bed, "So i guess we're going to go tomorrow, Kagome; you'd best get some sleep."

She smiles but finally ceases, laying flat on the bed once again, gazing at the ceiling.  "I guess you're right," she replies with a yawn.  "I'm just afraid to go to sleep," she admitted quietly, "I'm afraid I'll wake up and find this has all been a dream.."

"Trust me, it's not a dream,"  he kissed her lightly and curled next to her.  "It's not a dream because I truly love you."

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she held tears in check.  When she reopened them she looked to Inuyasha, eyes bright.  "Thank you, Inuyasha.  I love you," she whispered.  She then allowed exhaustion to claim her; the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was her love.  This had truly been the best day of her life.  

===  ===  ===

**End of Chapter 3**

===  ===  ===

{ Review, perhaps? }


End file.
